


You are Fired

by charica



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: G向, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charica/pseuds/charica
Summary: 有游戏剧透，各路boss迫害布莱恩（他好涩，我好饿（？），含有恶魔先生×布莱恩，有精神控制的元素。选了游戏中主要的boss战、很容易造成回档的派对剧情和私货^_^人不能，至少不应该死那么多次^_^
Relationships: Mr. Devil/Brian Pasternak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You are Fired

1  
恶魔先生陷在沙发里，血红色的公文包随意扔在手边。他的指尖划过一张张巫术纸，划过上面拓印着的布莱恩窘迫而无害的脸。  
“这是女巫的东西，布莱恩。”他叹息着，“你和我签订契约，却沾染女巫的邪术……你还把属于我的灵魂留在这种不洁的纸上。”  
他黄金蟒蛇般的目光流动着，爬过地毯，盘绕在阶下囚浸透血液和绿色黏液的廉价西装上，发出恶趣味的嘶嘶声。  
“很遗憾，布莱恩。”他说，“你被开除了。”  
布莱恩痉挛着，神经质地缩成一团，冷汗如同断裂的珠串，滚下他的鼻尖。他震颤的脑海中浮出几个破碎的念头，刚才的噩梦如同粘稠的血液，缓缓淌出他的身体：  
图书馆晦暗的烛光，黑暗中节肢怪物足尖细微的声响……那怪物从书架顶部张开足肢，刺穿了他的身体，将他钉穿在落满灰尘的木板上，倒吊着的、充满滑腻粘液的拟态器官凑过来，隐藏在狰狞狂笑中的眼球湿哒哒地转动着……蜘蛛的脚撕开为入职刚买的第一套西装，撕开他的皮肤，小腿内侧传来怪物腹部鼓胀而柔软的触感，还有疼痛……从身体内部升起的，可怕的疼痛——  
“原本你可以享受猎杀，”魔鬼撑住额角，这个动作给他增添了一点优雅而劳碌的气息，“而不是为我带回一肚子女巫的小崽子。”他的语气中听不出任何情绪。  
布莱恩努力地想要抬起头，他仿佛回忆起了死亡——塞满脏器的，绿色半透明的卵，它们发出吱吱的尖声怪叫，变成红色，然后孵化……  
几支铅笔凭空掉在地毯上，四散滚落开来。与此同时，恶魔先生松开手，巫术纸立刻逃开了，飘飘摇摇降落在他的面前。  
“好吧，这次：把女巫的种子清除掉。”恶魔先生说。随着他的声音，更多的铅笔掉了下来，“你就可以走了——回去做你的工作。”  
2  
“很遗憾，布莱恩，你被开除了。”恶魔先生翻着巫术纸。如果拓印的灵魂有死亡的记忆，他的动作神态与之前都并无差别。“这次是在人力资源部，懦弱和愚蠢就是你的工作态度吗？”  
“唔、不……咳咳，不……”布莱恩徒劳地颤抖着，“我只是想、那张照片……”  
也许他只是想与那张妖冶的巨型嘴唇保持距离，就像它身边浑身赤裸的朝拜者那样，可是女巫灵巧的舌头很轻易就能捕获猎物……他被含住，腹部被咬在瓷般坚固的利齿中间，那双危险又艳丽的红唇把口红印沾满他衬衫的胸口，吮吸着逗弄着他。唾液沾湿了他的西裤，口腔的每一次蠕动都像从肉中榨取血、从骨中抽走髓。他恐惧得失去了声音，女巫的舌头缠住他的脖子，在窒息与松懈的边缘舔舐他的脸……他被慢慢地、昏昏沉沉地拖入口腔中，女巫欢笑着……嚼碎他的骨头。  
“所以，你被她迷住了。”恶魔先生说。“你完全忘了你的使命——你忘了属于你的口号吗？”  
布莱恩睁大了他浅棕色的狗狗眼。“可是、那是……那是性骚扰……”他的声音在魔鬼金色的凝视中逐渐低微下去。  
“你不需要在乎女巫怎么想，布莱恩。你是辛特拉雇佣的女巫猎人。作为继续留用你的条件，重复你的口号，在这里自慰——射出来，就可以走了。”  
这之后，恶魔先生没有再说一句多余的话。羞耻感、恐惧感、性的快感模糊了一切。“舔我，让我爆到你嘴里……让我……啊、啊啊……”咒语般的复述让他沉浸——让他迷失，他战栗着抖动着腰部。经验让他更熟练、更敏感、不再拘束。恐怖的经历如影随形，灵魂的拓印说到底也并不能做到真正的回溯。  
最终，座上的魔鬼收回了视线，抛出惊慌逃窜的巫术纸，他说：“记住，什么才是你对待女巫该有的态度。”  
3  
“又见面了，布莱恩。”恶魔先生说。“见到我，就意味着你被开除了。如果你不能专注于工作，你要付给辛特拉公司的违约金并不只是生命那么简单。”  
布莱恩知道，他说的是凯特。发现柜子里中毒的凯特时，他承认理智被突如其来的惊慌冲散了。他只能躲在办公桌下面，听着打字机用四只巨手摸索爬动的声音。苍白的细长的手指探进藏身之处，抚摸着他的背，捏住他的腿，用无法挣脱的力气将猎物拖出侥幸的祈祷……他被攥住，愉快地挤压着内脏，他被作为取乐的玩具，碾压胸部、掐捏屁股，他的脸上和胸口沾满了墨口喷射的浓稠毒汁，无数荧光的屏幕映照无数面无表情的脸，无数双手忙碌地敲击键盘……可这世界像座孤岛，像寂海的残垣。  
铁柜中传来凯特闷闷的、低微的咳嗽声，也许是这声音让他不顾一切地挣扎起来，仿佛是不满，打字机升起细长尖锐闪着寒光的吸墨管，它用这东西猛凿他的头，从颅骨的破洞中吸取脑髓……它盘踞在布莱恩身上，快乐地摆弄着他的肢体，只不过在那之前，职员已经死了。  
“慌不择路的猎人只会遭到女巫的狩猎，布莱恩，你的懦弱只会浪费我们的时间。”恶魔沉沉叹了口气。“跪着，孩子，膝盖打开。抬起头来，两手在背后握住。”  
布莱恩沾满墨汁和泪痕的脸抬了起来。他的西装被揉得皱巴巴的，领带也散开了，这让他显得有些局促。他想要整理一下自己，可就在这时，领带划出他的衣领，蒙住了他的眼睛，许多手指粗的塑胶电线缠紧了他，迫使他摔倒在地毯上。  
一时间，他能感受到的只有令人窒息的束缚，以及恶魔先生的声音：  
“他们在看你。”无数视线立刻聚集在他的身体。  
“他们在摸你。”无数双手立刻伸进了他的衣襟。  
“不、不，求您——”求饶逐渐变成了饱含情欲的哭泣。  
“冷静点，布莱恩。你想要留在这里，就要付出比其他人更多的努力。”  
4  
『你看起来就像恶魔一样。』女孩轻飘飘的虚影这样说。  
布莱恩站在布莱恩流水线上。生产他和它们的终点，恶魔先生正站着堆积成山的尸体中间。他的匕首割破每颗木讷跳动的心脏，他的手跟着刀尖没入胸腔，布莱恩们的血渗进匕首古朴的花纹，浸红他的手腕。  
履带前进着，把他推向尸堆，布莱恩逃避地闭住了眼睛——他听到恶魔先生问：  
“我为什么要选你？”  
这仿佛刺激到了他求生欲的神经。他跪在机器的铁壳上，把手伸向魔鬼的皮带……这一切顺利得出奇，与他自己相似的器官从他口中苏醒过来，新手职员生涩地活动着舌尖。  
布莱恩们的尸体倒在他背上、滚落到他身侧，冷了又热的血涂满了头发和后颈，他不敢对那场面有任何想象，他努力地、取悦地吞咽着，用额头虔诚地抵住魔鬼衬衣下温热的肌肤，感受他每一次挥刀屠戮时脉搏的颤动……湿润的水声中，生产线慢慢消失了，恶魔先生匀称优雅的手托住他的头。那把匕首仍然被握着，刀柄贴着布莱恩的耳朵。他顺从地、卖力地加快了吞吐的速度，主人的器官在他的求欢中膨胀滚烫，摩擦过湿滑的喉骨上侧——  
布莱恩维持着姿势，粘稠的精液射在麻木的舌尖上，滑入他的食道。恶魔的手不再绞紧他的头发，而是顺着发旋，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他。他的胸中升起一股无端的、幸福的情绪。  
可当他抬起头，想要擦掉脸上滑稽的生理性眼泪，恶魔先生的匕首穿过了他的肋骨，捅进他的肺。  
……他摔倒了。血沫立刻充满了气管，从他的口鼻中汩汩涌流出来。他看不见恶魔先生的表情——但在他身后，所有的布莱恩们不知何时都跪了下来，张着嘴，露出一点若隐若现的舌尖……这让布莱恩产生了深重的、难以驱散的恐惧，恐惧于死亡，恐惧于被开除，恐惧于被抛弃。  
“下一个。”幻觉崩塌的最后时刻，他听到恶魔先生这样说。  
5  
荧光棒晦暗闪烁的光，浸透地毯的血污，受伤的同事疯跑着胡言乱语，还有从暗中迫近的女巫臃肿的诡影……他的身体正卧在奶油与餐盘中间，裤子堆在脚腕，一双陌生的手掐着他的腰，滚烫的器官在他的屁股里进进出出。  
“我想你知道工作时间不应该饮酒，布莱恩。”陌生的声音说。与肆意的强暴不同，他的声音有种置身事外的平静。  
布莱恩挣扎起来。突然，他的眼前闪过一幅鬼魅的、邪恶的红色符画，但疼痛与快感如同套索，勒住他的脖子，将他从迷失的深井中拽起。  
“如果你想活下去，就拿出你的行动。”背后的手摸过他脊背的每一块骨头，他操得越来越深、越来越爽也越来越痛。布莱恩徒劳地夹住腿，想要遮挡自己因为遭受凶暴对待而勃起的身体。他侧过头，移动着眼球，女巫徘徊在他身侧，凄厉地诅咒着派对上所有的灵魂。同事们走过他的身边，在游荡中倒地死去，他们的血蜿蜒出亵渎的结印，而与此同时，按住布莱恩的手、深埋在他体内的东西也产生了变化，某种邪佞却熟悉的氛围在肉体间弥漫。  
布莱恩挣扎着，他在女巫的污染与罪恶的性欲间浮沉——他想要看清强暴犯的脸。  
不过在那之前。面具冰冷的嘴唇吻了他的耳朵。  
“过来，布莱恩，到这儿来。”恶魔先生在他耳边说道，他的上司、他的父亲、他灵魂的主人。他钳住布莱恩的手臂，带着他穿过混乱的人群。布莱恩不受控制地痉挛着，他也许在途中就射了，魔鬼的降临全然激发了他的顺从和淫欲，精液滴落在血污之中。不过当电梯门打开又关闭之时，恶魔先生将他逼入了高潮的漩涡，在他的身体里留下了种子。  
“整理衣装，员工。”空荡荡的电梯轿厢说，“你不想在这里被开除，那就继续工作吧。”  
END  



End file.
